1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to optical devices, and more particularly, to optical devices having a function of correcting a hand shake by adjusting a position of an optical element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital cameras store images of a subject as photographic images or moving images in a digital format. Examples of such digital cameras are a digital still camera (DSC), a digital video camera (DVC), and a digital camera module mounted in mobile phones.
Optical devices may be used in the digital cameras, and for example, may adjust a light path using an optical element such as a lens or an optical filter. The optical devices also focus light for an image pickup operation to form an image.
Recently, as various digital image capturing apparatuses, such as a DSC and/or a DVC are supplied, consumers are increasingly demanding higher quality still images and/or moving images. In particular, in order to prevent decrease in clarity of images due to shaking from a hand of a user, demand for optical devices having a hand shake correction function is increasing.